darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
310
David hides in the secret room of the Collins mausoleum while Barnabas and Willie search for Sarah. Synopsis Teaser : It is twilight, and the walls of Collinwood are bathed in a curious half-light. Soon, day will subside into night, but now they coexist. There are moments in time when the past and the present seem to coexist. Moments when the land of the living and the land of the dead seem to merge. For one man, this is such a moment. Willie Loomis is dusting the chandelier in the Old House parlor when he spots Sarah Collins outside the window. Barnabas Collins emerges from the house to find out what all the commotion is about. Willie explains that Sarah disappeared. Act I Barnabas does not believe Willie and begins to wrongly suspect his servant and Dr. Julia Hoffman are concocting stories about Sarah. It is clear to Willie that Barnabas is afraid Sarah will divulge his secret to someone. He warns Barnabas to find Sarah before that can happen. Barnabas cannot understand why Sarah won't appear to him or fathom the thought of his own sister being frightened of him. Meantime, David Collins is peering into the crystal ball Burke Devlin gave him as a gift in the drawing room of Collinwood. Carolyn Stoddard informs him that Mrs. Johnson almost has his dinner ready. But David is far too busy to get himself washed up. He is trying to discern Sarah's whereabouts. Carolyn, fed up with what she perceives to be David procrastinating, threatens to have Roger Collins take the crystal ball away from him. David reluctantly agrees, only to pause when he sees a "shape" in the crystal. He now knows where he can find Sarah. Act II David insists on leaving to find Sarah, but Carolyn stops him. At that moment, Joe Haskell drops by to visit David. He pleads with the boy to tell him about the secret place Sarah plays at. David offers to go there and bring Sarah back. Despite his insistence, Carolyn refuses to allow David to go out so late. He pretends to go to the kitchen but sneaks out of the house to find Sarah. At the mausoleum, Sarah is sitting on the steps cradling her doll. Act III Back at the Old House, Willie lights candles while Barnabas ruminates on the possibility of Sarah revealing his secret. Barnabas insists on going out to search for her; he believes she can be found at her final resting place: the Collins tomb. Meanwhile, David arrives at Eagle Hill Cemetery and calls for Sarah. She appears and is glad David came because she was becoming lonesome. David asks her to return to Collinwood with him, but Sarah refuses. She claims to know nothing about the person who kidnapped Maggie Evans, only that she has a friend called Maggie. Sarah talks David into playing catch with her. She throws the ball, but David misses. When he goes to search for it, Sarah disappears. Act IV Carolyn has discovered that David is missing, and she and Joe realize he has gone to find Sarah. At that moment, David continues to search for Sarah. He goes inside the mausoleum, determining that she must be hiding in the secret room behind Naomi Collins' tomb. However, there is no trace of her inside. As David starts to leave, he hears voices approaching. Barnabas and Willie have arrived and are also searching for the elusive Sarah. David hides in the coffin in the secret room. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * David Henesy as David Collins * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 306. * A dark vertical band can be seen on left of the screen affecting the output of one camera. Story * David's crystal ball as given to him by Burke Devlin as a gift in 48 makes a reappearance. * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to Willie. Later, she appears to David. ** Barnabas claims that Julia also saw Sarah outside the Old House parlor window. However, in the previous episode, Julia told him she only sensed Sarah's presence. * TIMELINE: Day 117 begins and will end in 311. It was yesterday when Julia sensed Sarah. Bloopers and continuity errors * When David is hiding in the secret room, there is enough light to see everything in the room, yet it should be pitch dark. * Back in 209, it was established that Eagle Hill Cemetery is 5 miles from Collinwood, but now David goes there as if it were nearby. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 310 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 310 - Ghostbusted0310